Lips of an Angel
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: AU. Songfic. A story that tells how at times the heart lingers for an old flame even when you're with someone else. Please comment if you wish, thank you!


**Lips of an Angel**

**A RanmaxKagome Crossover/AU Story/Songfic**

**By: Ranmano1fan**

-------------------

It has been 3 months since the horrible break up of Ranma Saotome and Kagome Higurashi and both have found others to be with. Ranma is now with Akane and Kagome has Inuyasha and they are both really happy with who they were with. But for some reason he couldn't get Kagome off of his mind. And he didn't know if she was feeling the same about him or not. Their break up had been messy with her finding out a secret that he didn't want her to know about. They had seperated on bad terms and haven't really talked much to each other since. They have had a few conversations since their break up, but they weren't pleasant talks.

Sitting one night watching tv with his girl, Ranma receives an unexpected phone call. Checking the caller id he recognizes the number and walks away into another room. He shuts the door behind him so he can't be overheard.

He answers it with a "Hello?"

"Hey," said the voice on the other end. It was Kagome.

_"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" _he asked, checking the clock. It was past 9 o'clock.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said.

_"It's kinda hard to talk right now," _he told her.

"I know," she replied, her voice filled with sorrow.

_"Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?" _wondered Ranma, concern filling his tone, barely audible.

"You're awfully quiet," she responded in a hush.

_"I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud,"_ he admitted.

"I want to know why," she asked.

_"Well, my girl's in the next room. _

_Sometimes I wish she was you. _

_I guess we never really moved on," _he confessed.

"I guess we didn't, Ranma," she agreed.

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak,"_ he told her, his voice sounding happy.

"It's good to hear your voice too," she adimtted.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye," _he said.

"I don't wanna say goodbye either," she responded.

_"But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel," _he replied.

"The same can be said about you right now," she said.

There was silence for about ten seconds then Ranma thought of something to say.

_"It's funny that you're calling me tonight," _he said with a smile.

"I had a dream about you last night," she confessed, "What about you?"

_"And yes I've dreamt of you too,"_ he admitted.

"Inuyasha would be mad if he knew about this," she told him in a worried tone.

_"And does he know you're talking to me?" _asked Ranma.

"No, he doesn't," replied Kagome.

_"Will it start a fight?" _he wondered.

"If he knew? Probably," she answered, "Does Akane know you're talking to me?"

_"No, I don't think she has a clue," _said Ranma.

"Where is she right now?" she asked.

_"Well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on," _he responded..

"That's true, Ranma, 'cause I'll admit I haven't really moved on either," she agreed.

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak," _he told her.

"You always were a charmer," she said with a happy tone in her voice.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye," _he admitted.

"I don't want to say it either," she repeated.

_"But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel," _he said.

"I know, it can be so hard sometimes," she confessed, "But I just had to talk to you, Ranma."

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak," _replied Ranma.

"It's sweet hearing your voice too," she told him.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye,"_ he said again.

"Sooner or later we'll have to," answered Kagome in a sorrow filled voice.

_"But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel," _he admitted.

"I know that, but we have to try to be," she responded.

_"And I never wanna say goodbye,"_ he repeated.

"Me either, I'd rather not say it," she told him.

_"But girl you make it hard to be faithful,_

_With the lips of an angel," _he said once more.

"Believe me, I know, it's so hard not being with you anymore," she confessed.

_"Honey why are you calling me so late?" _asked Ranma.

"I had to tell you something," she replied.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," he told her.

"Well..." she started.

"Come on," he said, encouraging her to speak up.

"The reason I called was to say that...." she started again only to stop once more.

"Please?" he begged.

She sighed and said, "I miss you and I still love you."

"And I still love you, that has yet to change," he admitted.

Ranma looked towards the door and said, "I got to go before Akane gets suspicious."

"I know and I got to go too, Inuyasha's waiting for me and I can't keep him waiting anymore," she told him, sorrow filling her voice once more.

"Ok, maybe we can talk again sometime?" he wondered, sounding hopeful.

"We'll have to see," she said with a smile in her tone.

"Can you say it one more time?" asked Ranma, "Please?"

"Okay, I love you, Ranma," answered Kagome with as much love in her voice she could produce.

"I love you too, Kagome," he responded in the same tone.

"Bye," she said.

"Yeah, bye," he replied, then he heard her hang up.

He stood there for a second or two and held the phone against his forehead. Sighing, he opened the door and walked back into the room and sat down at Akane's side.

"Who was that?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just a friend that wanted to talk," he lied.

"Oh," she responded, turning her attention back to the tv.

Ranma put an arm around his girl and also began to watch the tv again. Meanwhile thoughts were flying around his head. He held onto that confession he heard moments earlier and it made him happy to know she still felt the same as when they were dating. He thought of Kagome the rest of the night and dreamed of her once again.

The End

* * *

Writer's Notes: I do not under any circumstances claim I own either the characters or the song used in this story. The characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The song "Lips of an Angel" is owned by Hinder.

I only borrowed them and hope I put them to good use. Please leave a review if you wish, whether praise or flame, I'll take it. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

~Ranmano1fan


End file.
